


У героев нет возраста

by Lena013



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hero Complex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Когда ты надеваешь маску и идёшь защищать улицы, ты автоматически стареешь на пару лет. Питер Паркер впервые надел маску в двенадцать.





	1. Герой один раз - герой до смерти.

Один год в роли супергероя равен пяти, а то и десяти годам обычного человека. Питер Паркер впервые надел красную маску _в двенадцать лет._  И сейчас, _в свои семнадцать,_  он мог серьёзно сказать, что вкусил геройской жизни, подавился и не выплюнул — и будет полностью прав.

У героев нет возраста.

Питер стал героем до того, как на Землю напали читаури. Питер помогал вывести гражданских, Питер смог спасти пару человек под завалами, Питер был лёгкой мишенью. Как он остался жив, _тройка сломанных костей не в счёт_  — до сих пор непонятно. Тогда же он понял, что геройства — не игры, и он может умереть. Слишком рано двенадцатилетний мальчик стал мыслить как взрослый.

Питер учился в школе с попеременным успехом из-за частых прогулов, терпел вечные издевательства одноклассников, не давал сдачи задирам, потому что знает, к чему может привести один его удар.

Питер сражался в неравных боях, Питер нажил себе опасных врагов, Питер терял родных, друзей, любимых. К своим шестнадцати годам, когда сошедший с ума лучший друг убил его девушку — Питер сломался.

Питер сложил свой костюм в старый чемодан, накидал туда камней и бросил в гудзон. _С него хватит_  — Человек-паук отвоевался. Пора на покой, пора отдохнуть, пора стать Питером Паркером. Казалось, даже воздух стал чище, а солнце ярче. Питер зажил новой, такой забытой жизнью подростка. Без смертей, без жертв, без нескончаемого количества врагов.

А потом… всё разрушилось. В его уютный с таким трудом обустроенный хрупкий мирок пришёл он, Тони Старк. Увидев его в своей гостиной, Питер чётко понял: _герой один раз — герой до смерти._  Паркеру показалось, что он заперт в ловушке собственных эмоций, сил, ядрёного благородства, чтоб его.

И его позвали на битву Мстителей и — _боже, Питер, просто скажи «нет»_  — он согласился, потому что мир опять в беде, потому что невинные люди будут умирать, потому что Человек-паук нужен им.

_Лучше бы он никогда не получал эти силы._

Это тяжко, это трудно, это давит на грудь и Питеру кажется, что он лежит где-то рядом со своим костюмом — на дне гудзона.

Питеру _всего лишь_  семнадцать лет, когда он вступает в ряды Мстителей и, э _то почти смешно,_  к нему относятся, как ребёнку. Питер не против, ему всё равно — сам он себя оценивает лет на сорок, не меньше. И ему было и дальше всё равно, если бы мистер Старк не ограничил его действия и не запретил выход в некоторые миссии.

— К чему тогда всё это? — спрашивает он, нарушая негласный договор, не обсуждать что-то такое на кухне, в присутствии остальных. — Если Вы хотите кого-то контролировать, мистер Старк, заведите себе щенка.

— Один у меня уже есть, — цедит Тони, прожигая Паркера взглядом. Питера это по-настоящему злит, он не для того _вернулся,_ покинул свою только-только налаженную жизнь, чтобы доказывать свою состоятельность как героя.

— Херовый из Вас тогда дрессировщик, — он уходит. Нет, не из Мстителей, хотя ему этого хочется, простым размеренным шагом уходит с Базы. Если случится что-то серьёзное — ему сообщат; если случится что-то в Нью-Йорке, он будет быстрее них; если случится что-то, а его не вызовут, то… _всё это было напрасно._

Жизнь героя неблагодарная, жестокая и невероятно одинокая. У каждого героя есть своё маленькое кладбище, которое с каждым годом разрастается до размеров футбольного поля, посёлка, города… _Человек-паук просто хочет быть Питером Паркером._ Он устал от этого, а в это время с неба падает шаттл с сыном Джона Джеймсона. И Питер вновь влипает в неприятности. В буквальном смысле. Веном… боже, до чего же он скучает по тем временам, когда переводил старушек через дорогу и ловил похитителей великов — это всё было настолько далёко, настолько сюрреалистично, что будто происходило и не с ним. И… _вот здесь Питер правда смеётся,_  ему _опять_  пришлось разбираться с инопланетной фигнёй самому.

Питеру семнадцать лет, Питер смотрит на свой аттестат, как на галлюцинацию, Питер не верит, что окончил школу живым. Человек-паук начинает подумывать фальсифицировать свою смерть, а Питер Паркер уедет куда-нибудь в Гарвард в Англии и всё. _Всё._

_Жизнь героя вредит твоим близким._

Питер уверен, что у судьбы для героев припасена ужасная, мучительная, полная боли жизнь. Тётя Мэй мертва и это его вина. Питеру нет и восемнадцати, когда он теряет всех дорогих его сердцу людей. Питер бывает на кладбище так часто, что ориентируется в окружении одинаковых холодных каменных плит. Родители, дядя Бен, капитан Стэйси, Гвен, Гарри, тётя Мэй… _вокруг него все умирают._

У героев нет скидок на возраст, пол или выдержку — с жизнью не договоришься, смерть не подкупишь, боль не забудешь.

У героев могут быть суперсилы, суперкостюмы или супернавыки, но герои — люди. А люди ломаются.

У героев не бывает счастливых концовок.

Питер смотрит, как горит костюм Человека-паука в железной бочке, поливает его дешёвым виски, периодически прикладываясь к горлу, и прикуривает тяжёлую сигарету от сильного огня. В пустых глазах отражается пламя, внутри догорает то, что осталось от Питера Паркера.

Питер жалеет, что стал героем.


	2. Человек-паук отвоевался

Человек-паук — мёртв.

К такому выводу приходят жители Квинса, спустя месяц затишья их Дружелюбного соседа. Никто не летает по городу, никто не ловит карманников, никто не останавливает ограбления и налёты на лаборатории совершённые Носорогом, Шокером, вернувшимся Стервятником. Никто их не спасёт.

Питер Паркер живёт жизнью обычного среднестатистического подростка, ездит в местный институт на метро, слушает музыку в наушниках, заглушая вои сирен и полностью игнорируя бегущую строку со срочными новостями. Питеру почти-восемнадцать-лет, он прилежный студент, одиноко сидящий на первой парте, и верно безэмоционально отвечающий на вопросы парень. Питер вновь зарабатывает себе репутацию неудачника, которого можно шпынять, но представления самоуверенных старшекурсников резко ломаются вместе с парочкой носов. Библиотечной книгой, оказывается, можно не слабо дать сдачи — с тех пор к невозмутимому первокурснику никто не пристаёт.

В Квинсе разгул преступности, в Квинсе опасно выходить после девяти, в Квинсе страшно жить, не имея при себе оружия под подушкой и железной двери. Шесть полицейских участков не справляется: с каждым годом всё меньше и меньше людей хотят идти в копы; с каждым днём становится всё опаснее и опаснее; каждый выход на дежурство может стать последним. Они не справляются.

Питер заработал себе репутацию мальчика-робота: такой же сдержанный, молчаливый и _будто неживой._  Паркер держится ото всех в стороне, на корню пресекая попытки познакомиться или подружится; он отвергает любого человека, ведь он помнит истину: _приблизишься — умрёшь._  С Питера _достаточно._

Никто не поможет пожарным вывести людей из горящего здания; никто не поможет обезвредить Скорпиона, отправившего четверых полицейский в реанимацию; никто не поможет зажатым в тёмном переулке девушкам отбиться от пяти гадко ухмыляющихся ублюдков.

Питер никогда не смотрит новости и предпочитает обедать в полном одиночестве и тишине. В квартире Питера стоят собственно-сконструированные глушилки, не позволяя наружным звукам донестись до него. Питер делает вид, что не видит резкой вспышки под окном, как от фотокамеры _или выстрела._  Питер закрывает лицо дрожащими руками, глубоко вздыхая и выдыхая.

Это не его дело, не его работа, не его обязанность. Питер зажмуривается до чёрных пятен, до боли, проглатывая всхлип. _Это — не — его — дело._

В Квинсе стало также неспокойно, как и в Гарлеме. В Квинс приехали опасные наркотики, убивающие детей. В Квинсе витает тошнотворный запах крови.

_В Квинсе медленно расхаживала смерть, заглядывая каждому жителю в дом._

Питер Паркер невероятно безразличный человек, что у окружающих его людей складывается ощущение, что он никогда никого в своей жизни не любил и не полюбит, умерев в одиночестве. Питер сжимал кулаки на первое заявление и внутренне кивнул второму. Иного ему не дано. Ведь Питер Паркер давно-давно был _не_  один.

Питер часто видит мертвецов. Видит укор капитана Стейси и дяди Бена, видит жалость в глазах родителей и тёти Мэй, видит разочарование Гвен и Гарри. _Простите-простите-простите! Но я так больше не могу. Я не герой! И никогда им не был. Я не… я…_

— Человек-паук мёртв, — каждый раз напоминает себе Питер, сжимая одежду в области сердца и опуская голову, касаясь груди подбородком. — Он не вернётся.

Не может. Потому что мёртвые не должны возвращаться. Потому что героям свойственно погибать. Потому что Человек-паук сделал всё и даже больше для этого города, а в ответ лишь смерти, недоверие и быстротечное предательство с подачи Джея Джона Джеймсона, который всегда только этого и жаждал.

Питер не святой, Питер не всесилен, Питер не герой — у него совсем нет сил встать и идти сражаться. Просто добейте, просто оставьте на произвол судьбы, просто бросьте умирать. Человек-паук отвоевал своё.

В Квинсе неспокойно, в Квинсе люди гибнут сотнями по самым различным причинам, в Квинсе людям нужна помощь. Им нужна надежда, им нужен защитник — им нужен Человек-паук.

У Питера сдают нервы в тот самый момент, когда очередные террористы решили напасть на его институт из-за дорогого научного оборудования. Только посмотрев на вооруженных парней в масках, Питеру захотелось истерически засмеяться. _Серьёзно?_  — хочется ему спросить Высшие Силы, но вряд ли ему кто-то ответит сейчас, если не отвечали, когда ему _действительно_  нужны были ответы.

Паркер смотрит на этих уверенных в себе ворюг чуток снисходительно, потому что он явно не завидует их участи. Потому что они вынудили его вспомнить, _кто_  он; потому что ему пришлось стать _тем,_  кого он всеми силами пытался стереть внутри себя; потому что они разозлили _Человека-паука._

В другой ситуации Питера бы позабавили вытянувшиеся лица одногруппников, конечно, не каждый день видишь как какой-то тощий парень разбрасывает девятерых вооруженных более крупных мужчин. Паркер смотрит на эту ситуацию иначе: их _всего_  девять; явно не их день. Питеру не составляет труда перехватить винтовку у самого невысокого из них и скрутить её как соломинку. Он хватает десятого за грудки и стягивает маску: мальчишка, лет шестнадцати не больше, смотрит на него большими круглыми глазами от страха. Ни один мускул на лице Паркера не дрогнул.

— Я сделаю вид, что не видел тебя здесь, — спокойно говорит он. — Расскажи всем, что Человек-паук вернулся, — в глазах паренька теперь плескался настоящий ужас. Питер отпускает его, и мальчишка падает на пятую точку, тут же вскакивает, убегая.

Питер смотрит ему вслед и глубоко вздыхает, пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы, и всё-таки позволяет себе тихо посмеяться, прикрыв глаза рукой — выглядит безумцем. Он им и является, если решил попытать себя _ещё один грёбаный раз._  Питер, наверное, впервые улыбается одногруппникам, говоря «прощайте», подхватывает рюкзак и уходит из своей обычной жизни. _Опять._

Питеру Паркеру двадцать лет и он держался, правда держался, чтобы ни во что не встрять, но как будто это кого-то хоть раз останавливало, чтобы прийти к нему самому. Питеру Паркеру двадцать лет и у него никого нет и ему плевать, если кто-то узнает, что он Человек-паук. Питеру Паркеру двадцать лет и он точно спятил, зовя к себе домой всех-всех злодеев.

В Квинсе зародилась надежда.


End file.
